Static
by twosharks
Summary: The electricity skates through his skin... House/Cam AU/supernatural


House - Static - fishtank36 (house/cam)

A/N: A/U (obviously ;) ) Supernatural/paranormal implied. Guess what episode I wrote this after... I'm not sure if it matters but I wrote this while listening to krump music. I'm also pretending Season 4 exists with House's original ducklings - so when he stuck that knife in the outlet... his old team was there. Thanks to** Izzy **as always, whom without I probably would never post any of this :P

This is something a little different, though if you know me you know I like to write weird A/U's. Enjoy!

--

The electricity skates through his skin, setting his nerves alight. He's sure one day she'll catch him on fire, but he doesn't care. It's just another one of his addictions. Something he should put an end to - but won't - something that's becoming far too easy to succumb to.

He tells himself that he's in control, it's not really a problem, he could stop if he really wanted to. No one knows... or no one has bothered to say anything at least. He's not blind though, he sees the looks Wilson gives him, the quiet moments with his team like they're all holding something back.

--

They know about her now, she's suspected they've known for some time. It's hard to keep such an obvious thing a secret for so long without letting certain aspects slip.

How she pulled the knife from the socket without any forethought - how drawn she was to him after that, not that she wasn't before, but now she knew how it would affect him. How it snaked through his body, ravaging his internal systems, leaving him completely drained yet more aware. How his body soared to life from deep slumber as she entered, eyes snapping open, body shivering as it recalled the sensation however brief.

She was convinced then that he finally knew.

--

He loves cornering her just to see how far he can push her - loves watching as her skin begins to spark, the static snapping between them. He's tempted, ever so tempted, to touch her just to see if it's the same feeling.

He used to think he was crazy. Like the shocks he felt when they accidentally grazed fingers was some idiotic reaction to how attractive she was - and how attracted he was to her. But he knows better now, doesn't care if the whole world thinks he's crazy - never did - most of it already does. He knows because he dared, dared to take that risk, pushed into her space and felt the air crackle dangerously between them.

He leaned down, watching her lids lower - still able to see the electricity dancing in her eyes. He was ready to take that leap one more time.

"Don't," she warned, trying to pull away, but he wasn't listening.

--

Slowly he kisses her, giving one kiss more care than he's given to anything else in a long while. He can feel the prickle of static on his skin, raising goose bumps in its wake, putting his entire body on high alert. He drags her bottom lip between his, pulling before delving back in to deepen the kiss.

She responds easily, curling into him, hand rising to cup his face before sliding around to scratch at his neck. The pull of her nails on his skin sparks down his spine, catapulting down his legs to explode in his toes. The sensation only causes him to push harder, crowding her back against the wall.

--

It starts so effortlessly, pulling him deeper than he expected or was prepared for, but it's something he can't break away from no matter what he likes to tell himself. He likes to blame it on circumstance; that he'd never be in this far over his head - it's just the unique sensation - no way would this have happened otherwise.

He knows however that this is far from the truth.

One moment of weakness and she would have him still, drowning in something he didn't know he was still capable of feeling.

It's utterly pathetic - he'll never let himself forget that. He's just like her underneath it all.

--

She never meant to let him get so close, she never meant to let anyone find out about her, but look how well that's turning out. Chase won't go near her, Foreman acts like it doesn't bother him but he too keeps his distance. Cuddy avoids her - if only to keep her hair relatively in check. Wilson doesn't seem to mind, finding it amusing if anything - all because she accidentally (almost) electrocuted that guy who tried to attack her in the ER.

But House can't get close enough. She's not entirely convinced it's not just for the feeling of being on the edge that she creates for him. But she catches him, staring at her through his office blinds, or over a silent breakfast, or even in bed... looking at her like he might care about her more than he'd like to admit - and she lets herself believe.

--

_End._


End file.
